1962 in film
The year 1962 in film involved some very significant events, with Lawrence of Arabia the year's top-grossing film as well as winner of the Academy Award for Best Picture. Events * May – The Golden Horse Film Festival and Awards are officially founded by the Taiwanese government. * August 5 – Hollywood legend Marilyn Monroe is found dead of a drug overdose. * September 7 – Filming of Sergei Bondarchuk's War and Peace begins and will continue for another 5 years. * October 5 – Dr. No launches the James Bond series, the second longest-running film franchise of all time (next to Godzilla), still running more than 50 years later (''Spectre'', 2015). It also launches the career of Sean Connery. Top-grossing films (U.S.) (*) After theatrical re-issue(s) Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Lawrence of Arabia – Horizon-Spiegel-Lean, Columbia :Best Director: David Lean – Lawrence of Arabia :Best Actor: Gregory Peck – To Kill a Mockingbird :Best Actress: Anne Bancroft – The Miracle Worker :Best Supporting Actor: Ed Begley – Sweet Bird of Youth :Best Supporting Actress: Patty Duke – The Miracle Worker :Best Foreign Language Film: Sundays and Cybele (Les dimanches de ville d'Avray), directed by Serge Bourguignon, France Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Lawrence of Arabia :Best Actor: Gregory Peck – To Kill a Mockingbird :Best Actress: Geraldine Page – Sweet Bird of Youth :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture (tie): That Touch of Mink :Best Picture (tie): The Music Man :Best Actor: Marcello Mastroianni – Divorce Italian Style :Best Actress: Rosalind Russell – Gypsy :Other :Best Director: David Lean – Lawrence of Arabia Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Keeper of Promises (O Pagador de Promessas), directed by Anselmo Duarte, Brazil Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Family Diary (Cronaca familiare, Journal intime), directed by Valerio Zurlini, France / Italy :My Name is Ivan (Ivanovo detstvo), directed by Andrei Tarkovsky, USSR Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :A Kind of Loving, directed by John Schlesinger, United Kingdom Notable films released in 1962 #Lawrence of Arabia #Il Sorpasso Action movies released in 1962 #Sanjuro #Dr. No #The Tale of Zatoichi #The Tale of Zatoichi Continues #King Kong vs. Godzilla #The Pirates of Blood River #Destiny's Son #Shinobi no Mono #Santo vs. las Mujeres Vampiro #Santo Contra los Zombis #Hero's Island #Commando The Classic Movies of 1962 #Harakiri #Ivan's Childhood Short film series *''Looney Tunes'' (1930–1969) *''Terrytoons'' (1930–1964) *''Merrie Melodies'' (1931–1969) *''Bugs Bunny'' (1940–'1964') *''Yosemite Sam'' (1945–1963) *''Speedy Gonzales'' (1953–1968) Births *January 5 – Suzy Amis, actress *January 17 – Jim Carrey, Canadian actor and comedian Deaths Film debuts *Bernardo Bertolucci(director) – The Grim Reaper *Jackie Chan – Big and Little Wong Tin Bar *Julie Christie – Crooks Anonymous *Robert Duvall – To Kill a Mockingbird *Sally Field – Moon Pilot *John Hurt – Young and Willing *Ian McShane – Young and Willing *Sarah Miles – Term of Trial *Sydney Pollack(actor) – War Hunt *Robert Redford – War Hunt *George A. Romero(director) – Expostulations *Tom Skerritt – War Hunt *Terence Stamp – Term of Trial *Lesley Ann Warren – The Chapman Report References Category:Years in film Category:1962 in film